


150 Bottled Fairies

by BlueMoon_Cafe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 150 Prompt Challenge - Freeform, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Monsters, Play Fighting, Post-Twilight Princess, Reader Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Swordfighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 20,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon_Cafe/pseuds/BlueMoon_Cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>150 Drabbles of our favorite hero Link and you dear reader!<br/>In response to a challenge!<br/>Many of them will be funny, some more kinky, and so on. Being comedic in personality myself, most of these will have a lighthearted side. </p><p>Please, keep in mind these were made to be snippets. Easy to read, not long, usually not linked.<br/>Want be help me with a theme of the next chapter? There's a Master List in the first chapter. Pick something from there that hasn't been written on yet, and post a suggestion! Your username will be put in the notes.</p><p>Link WILL NOT TALK, I want to remain as true to him as possible. So he will remain mute most of the time. </p><p>Rated for possible changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE MASTER LIST

This, is the list.  
Nemure originally issued this challenge a few years back.  
I started writing this fic on Lunaescence, under the name Rosebud, and now I'm ready to come back to it. 

-1. Trust  
-2. Reluctance  
3\. Important  
4\. Sympathy  
-5. Simplicity  
-6. Appearance  
-7. Telephone  
8\. Kindness  
-9, Hatred  
10\. Jealousy  
11\. Quiver  
12\. Communicate  
13\. Recommendation  
-14. Tear  
15\. Black & White  
16\. Spill  
-17. Flesh  
18\. Race  
-19. Suffocate  
20\. Mentality  
21\. Sinister  
22\. Inception  
23\. Ignition  
24\. Found  
-25. Irresistible*  
26\. Weight  
27\. Serious  
-28. Record  
29\. Justify  
-30. Snowflake*  
31\. Volcano  
32\. Limb  
33\. Trampoline  
-34. Realize  
35\. Shatter  
36\. Heart Break  
37\. Waning  
38\. Temperature  
39\. Tale  
40\. Impediment  
41\. Parry  
42\. Topple  
43\. Cover  
-44. Duty  
-45. Beg*  
46\. Success  
47\. Sky  
48\. Sunset  
49\. Cry  
50\. Impress  
51\. Laugh  
-52. Imprison  
53\. Emporium  
54\. Intelligence  
55\. History  
56\. Turn  
57\. Failure -fail to keep my secrets  
58\. Seduce  
59\. Time  
-60. Miracle  
61\. Test*  
62\. Truth  
63\. Destitute  
64\. Tingle  
65\. Responsible  
66\. Irritate  
67\. Told You  
68\. Lie  
69\. Remember  
70\. Bird  
71\. Lolwut?  
72\. Doubt  
73\. Die  
74\. Resurrect  
75\. Irregular  
-76. Protect  
77\. Unreasonable  
78\. To Be Like Her/Him  
79\. Dream  
80\. How Come  
-81. Loved  
-82. Warmth  
83\. Blind  
84\. Fire  
85\. Waste  
86\. Opportunity  
87\. Anemone  
88\. Pink Carnation  
89\. Heather  
90\. Hyacinth  
91\. Yellow Tulip  
92\. Passion  
93\. Luck  
94\. Caring  
95\. Night View  
96\. Tar  
-97. Sinking  
98\. Trap  
99\. Kiss  
100\. Embrace  
101\. Smile  
102\. Hands  
-103. Intertwine  
104\. Cut  
105\. Nothing  
106\. False  
107\. Sigh  
108\. Gentle  
109\. Serene  
110\. Sunrise  
111\. Fondness  
112\. Meeting  
113\. Heart  
114\. Decision  
115\. Loss  
-116. Happiness  
117\. Never Let You Go  
118\. Temptation  
119\. Glibness  
120\. Climb  
121\. Persist  
122\. Tell Me  
123\. Desire  
-124. Bite  
125\. Scar  
126\. Enjoy  
-127. Home  
128\. Reunion  
129\. Pale  
130\. Hope  
131\. Shrug  
-132. Blush  
-133. Fun  
134\. Sealed  
-135. Never Again  
136\. Sleep  
-137. Bomb  
-138. Shadow  
139\. Bullet  
140\. Target  
141\. Bright  
142\. Affection  
143\. Avoid  
-144. Nervous  
145\. Heaven  
146\. Table  
147\. Deep  
148\. Outlook  
149\. Piece  
150\. Key

Alright, let's roll.


	2. 001: Trust

001: Trust  
\---  
It had been a peaceful night for your village.   
You had just laid yourself on your soft bed; Your ears perked up for the sounds of the gentle sleeping breath of your family. Their unconscious sounds gave you a lullaby for your own sleep.  
You slipped off into a welcoming dreamland.  
The next thing you knew, you were waking up to the smell of fire and the horrid sounds of screaming were ripping through your ears.  
Your village had been attacked!  
Frantically, you scrambled to get out of the house. The place you once called home was now a fiery death trap! Your father caught up to you, and pulled you by your arm as you both ran for the front door. He braced himself and rammed open the door, only to find moblins waiting outside.   
The sword pierced your father's side, and the strong hand that you knew as your papa's fell back and limp in his last gesture for you to run away. But, there was no escape, the fire licked at your back and the murderous monsters loomed ahead. The sword came up once more, this time to strike you down. 

 

You screamed.

 

Link was shaking you fiercely, worry etched along his face as you snapped your eyes open. He ran his fingers along the side of your head, trying to soothe you. His long golden hair mingled into your (hair color) hair as he held you to his chest; the rough chain mail rubbed along your cheeks from under his nightshirt as he rocked you slowly.

"Shhh....shhhh...", he whispered into your ear.

You clung to him like a frightened child, and with wide eyes you surveyed the area.  
The fire of your campsite flickered lazily, illuminating the sword and armor that rested nearby, as well as the two mares that turned their heads sleepily to observe you. The night sky was pitch black, only broken up by a few stars that were littered here and there on this cloudy night. The little lights of the fireflies winked in and out of existence as they buzzed peacefully over your head.  
It was alright, there was no fire here... no monsters...  
Still, it took a long moment of his constant rocking to soothe your tortured heart.  
Link looked questioningly at you, loosening his hold to look you in the eye.

"I'm.. I'm okay..", you responded, "I'm alight... it was just a nightmare... Did I yell again?"

He nodded, then raised his hand up to the sky, and waved it a few times.

"I know it's still late... I don't know if I can sleep after that though...-?" 

Link didn't wait to hear your excuses, you hadn't slept properly in weeks. The nightmares had begun to get worse for you, which meant you had taken to staying up all night just to not have dreams. If you were staying up too late, you couldn't protect yourself very well because you would be groggy. He pulled you back down to the ground and curled his arm around you.

"Link..?", you questioned

Link hummed into your ear, a song that you had taught him, the melody of the wind fish. Once, that song helped put the little kids in your village to sleep, but that felt so long ago. You rested your head on his arm and sighed as the melody took you back to better times.  
That night of moblins and fire had been a blessing and curse. You had lost your family, but you gained someone who sliced through the fire and moblins to save you.  
You had someone to trust...  
You slept.


	3. 002: Reluctance

002: Reluctance

You were running, well, you were trying to run anyway. Link was practically dragging you through the maze of the most recent dungeon in his attempt to save the two of you from what seemed to be massive hands that dropped out of the ceiling. From your keen observation you noticed two things. One: that those hands only stayed in this room, which meant you ought to be in another room where the hands weren't. Two: that the hands only came after you when you made a whole bunch of noise like you were doing now.   
You dug your heels into the ground, forcing him to stop. Bewildered Link looked at you and began to pull you foreword, when you refused to move again he reached over to pick you up.

You grabbed his wrists, “Hush!" You whispered, "Be still!"

He frantically began gesture at you and the ceiling.

"No Link, they can't see us, " you answered, "They hear us ; When we walk."

Link shook his head at you, and pulled you forward hard, forcing you to take a few uncoordinated steps. He continued to pull you, even as you reached for the wall to keep the two of you where you were. Your armor rattled, and distantly you could hear the clenching and unclench of a giant fist. The two of you paused. Apparently Link’s massive ears had heard it too...

"Watch it!" 

You pulled Link out of the way of the diving hand, and cringed at hearing the resulting smack of the hand hitting the ground at full force. Link untangled himself from you after a pause, pulling out his sword in swift movement, and watched the hand float up and away after having caught nothing. You would’ve sworn you heard that thing groan... 

"Trust me Link, please!"

He looked into your eyes, then nodded slowly, not liking the idea entirely... But, he trusted you, and if this worked the two of you would be that much closer to defeating this dungeon.  
He sighed, feeling slightly stupid, as the two of you tip-toed out of the room.


	4. 006: Appearance

006: Appearance

People could tell a lot by looking at the two of you. 

By just walking into a town people knew that you were travelers, that you fought monsters, and that you were tired and hungry. Just by glancing at you, people could tell you knew your way around a few magical spells, the green potions at your hip were evidence enough. When they looked Link over, they could see he was a swordsman, the mighty blade on his back was the dead give away. However, for anyone to say the two of you were seasoned travelers upon looking at you would be wrong. In fact, you were certain that the only reason the two of you lived so long was on pure dumb luck. 

You supposed it wasn't strange for people to assume these things, after all you could read a lot by just looking at Link. From the way his eyebrows moved, the sheen of his eyes, the subtle lift of his ears, the way he sucked his cheeks, or breathed out, you could make out full sentences from his facial expressions. 

Needless to say, Link didn't play poker very well. 

_You laughed pulling Link away from a Trendy Game, if your green clad partner lost the game one more time you were sure he would lose his head._

Regardless, the way people looked at the two of you never made a difference.

_You took hold of Link's fingers and pointed to another game not too far off. It had something to do with arrows. He led the way to the game as you happily chatted next to him_

After all, one only gets half of the story when looking at someone outwards appearance, and to assume only makes an "ass out of you and me".

_An old lady watched the two of you from her stand and smiled as the mute young man won the game and offered the prize to you. You gladly accepted the bangle prize. She waved the two of you over and offered her food up, yellow buns, to be bought. Link fished in his pocket and pulled out a Rupee as you selected a bag of buns._

...But sometimes, just sometimes...

_"what a cute couple you are"_

People get the story right...


	5. 005: Simplicity

"Hey Link, Breakfast is ready!” 

Link looked over at you as he finished brushing down the mares and shaking the horsehair out of his clothing.

"Hah!" he shouted in response.

He jogged over to you and accepted the meal you offered up to him.  
You smiled brightly at him and put your fingers back to the map to plan a route that would get the two of you to the next stop safely. Zora Domain loomed within an icy mountain range, you wouldn't be able to take your horses there, just as well the horses deserved a mini vacation after all. Huh, you had always liked the Zora's, in your home town the Ocean Zora had been a bit rough, but friendly if you could give them something shiny. River Zora were much more polite, or so you believed. 

Link's sudden movement brought your attention back, he was carefully making you tea, he silently added a few of your favorite things to it to give it that taste you liked. The things you needed for your tea were a precious few in supply, so you eagerly snatched them up whenever you got the chance. Just because you ran around like a tomboy and were covered in monster goo by the end of every other day, didn't mean you couldn't have your girly moments. Link seemed to appreciate your need to make something about this whole trip homey and had given himself the task of giving you your tea at unexpected moments. He set the hot cup by your leg to cool.  
You thanked him, and continued to work; your fingers traced over the map delicately, taking your full attention, as the sound of Link chewing his food drowned out into the background. 

"I love mornings like this Link, it’s so peaceful. A simple life" you giggled brushing your hair behind your ear. 

Link gave a nod of agreement. It was silent moments like these that made this whole misadventure worthwhile to you. After a long moment he came over and leaned his back to yours, his golden hair cascaded over your shoulders and the soft sounds of his sleeping breath came to your ears.  
You giggled softly, your fingers petting the hair that strayed onto your shoulders. Link could be a big baby sometimes... Feed him and he went right to sleep...  
You loved moments like these.  
The smell of your hot tea, the gentle breeze, Link on your shoulder snoring slightly, these were the icing on your cake.  
Ah... simplicity...


	6. 009: Hatred (Stolen/prt1)

009: Hatred (Stolen/prt1)

You were naked and in terrible pain, the twin witches had decided that you were best left dead. You had been cut, stabbed, bruised, and some point or another you were certain they tried to catch you on fire. Fortunately, (or was it unfortunate?), your own magic kicked in to stop the fire with ice, of course that made your fingers uncomfortably numb. Though, you supposed, you ought to be grateful that you wouldn't be able to feel it if they were doing any harm to your fingers anyway. They had taken to clubs when they found their magic had no effect on you, the sounds of your bones cracking was terrifying. 

You were too weak to even scream.

There was a crash, it sounded like someone had just rammed through the wall.  
The shine of his sword was all you needed to know it was Link. You tried to smile, honestly you did, but it was too hard so you settled for looking at him.

He looked at you, the worried expression turned into a hot glare.  
How dare they deface you like this?  
How dare they disrobe you, beat you until your skin was blue and purple, and then leave your blood sprawling out on the floor?

You hadn't seen that look in his eyes before, but you honestly could say with your last breath, that you would've been pissed if he didn't have that look in his eyes when he came to rescue you. You choked out a laugh at the shocked face of the witches who captured you.

Twinrova was done for. 

You could barely hear the enraged sound of Link ripping his sword out from its sheath. You would've loved to hear the sound of his sword leaving its sheath. To see Twinrova get their just desserts would've made your life complete. But you couldn't hear your savior, because the only thing you were thinking was this:

Oh, Goddess, there go my organs

You lost sight as the pain of it all finally sent you into a coma-like state. But that was okay, because Link didn't want you to see him like this, with so much hate in his heart. He feared he had lost you that night when you didn't come back from your bath; it was only because you had made sure to struggle that the bathing site that he knew you were in trouble. The Triforce had led him to you after that.  
Now he was going to kill them, and they would wish they had never touched you.


	7. 014: Tear (Stolen/prt2)

You would wake up again to sound of fluttering wings. A pair of pink fairies was encircling you showering the healing magic on your skin. You weren't bare anymore, your body was covered with a thin sheet and you could feel various bandages encasing the worst of your wounds. Usually magic had no effect on you, as Twinrova had found out the hard way, and that meant most healing magic as well. However the fairy magic was doing you good, at least you weren't in any pain, even if the wounds refused to close. You looked up and saw Link's forehead resting on yours, his golden hair fell onto your face. His breath was tight, as if each gulp of air was a fight.

You looked away from trying to take in more of your surroundings.  
Where were the twins?

The bodies of Twinrova came into view, what was left of them anyway. It seemed that Link had, somehow, exploded them. Only bits of them remained; a clump of hair there, a scrap of bloodied clothing here, what looked like a finger rested beside the wall. Chunks of sizzling meat that was once flesh lay scattered haphazardly across the room. 

It truly was a terrible sight.

The Like-Likes would have a feast later. Like-Likes only ate non-living material, like your shields, and if you weren't careful, your clothing as well. It explained why there were never any bodies of fallen adventurers in the old ruins. If Link had been just a little bit later, than you would've been digested inside of a Like-Like too.

Link breathed again, a heavy grunting gulp of air, and distantly you could hear the sound of a lid opening. Your ears felt so full of gunk and blood, that it was hard to hear. Your eyes watched as another fairy joined the duo above you, circling silently in harmony with its brothers as it dropped healing dust onto your body.

You had to smile.

It had been your idea to stock up on fairies. You had deliberately taken jars and jugs and whatever came your way and stuffed them full of fairies when you got the chance. It looked like your paranoia towards Link's injuries would prove helpful to your own; at least you weren't in pain anyway. You tried to move but your body needed the rest, so you settled on groaning instead. He lifted his forehead from yours; his eyes were filled with tears. With the most delicate of touches he ran his fingers along your face. You could read every word he wanted to say, but you wished you couldn't...

_Never, never again_

__

He buried himself into you, kissing your forehead and your cheeks.

_Never, I'm never letting you alone again._

__

"Hi-hi Link," you whispered into his ear. His hair went a soft strawberry pink as the healing dust fell onto his head, the little fairies above fluttered angrily at having their work interrupted. He ignored them and continued to burry himself into your shoulders.

_Absolutely Never EVER again._

__

"Ok."

_I should've never left you alone. You bathe with me from now on_

__

"Ok."

You shut your eyes to block out his words; your head was too muffled to read anything else he might have to say.

Hey, just this once, you were the speechless one.

...Funny...

You attempted a smirk but failed as the pink healing dust coated your body and slowly lulled you to sleep. Link rocked you back and forth as the tears kept falling down from his eyes. He promised himself, he would keep you safe no matter what; because this, this should never have happened to you.


	8. 030: Snowflake (stolen/prt3)

030: Snowflake

The forest was dark and chilly as autumn hung onto the last of its life and winter threatened to take over. The trees were battle worn from age old wars that had been fought among the branches when the forest was still young. The roots of these old trees were gnarled and knotted in big clumsy lumps over the cold soil, and on the dark branches hung skulls as warnings to those that may enter this deep forest. This was not the safest place to be.

The mares very carefully stepped over the roots as if understanding that your wounds were much too delicate to be bumped around like normal. Your wounds were healing from the Twinrova attack, but the process was slow. You were tightly bandaged to prevent any of the healing wounds from opening again, but every little bump on this journey brought its own pain along with it. Your mare followed dutifully behind Epona like the loyal steed she was, carrying the other half of your supplies with little effort. You were unable to ride your mare, and Link had to carry you in his lap as he attempted to find place where you could rest and heal up. Staying where Twinrova had been slaughtered wasn't a good idea, there were things much worse than Like-Likes that ate the meat of the freshly killed, and some of those things did not mind living meals either. 

Link was taking a risk by traveling so far into this particular forest; it was home to several moblin tribes. He would not have risked this going into moblin territory if he had not remembered a hot spring with healing powers in this old forest. This spring was guarded by a great fairy, and was therefore neutral territory, no creature in the forest dared to mess with a great fairy. Great Fairies were known for their super magical powers, only those of incredible strength tried to take on these ancient guardians of nature and health. He just had to get you there safely. 

He held your shivering body with one arm and kept hold on the reigns with his free hand. You were wrapped up tighter than a newborn babe in winter; you could barely lift your hands to scratch your nose let alone squirm in your position in Link's lap. Not that you really wanted to, you were cold and weak despite the extra blankets and care which you were wrapped.  
Epona's hooves resounded throughout the dark forest, as if she was the only living thing left here in this desolate place. As far as you were concerned only Link, Epona, and your mare existed. The sounds of the hoof beats were a comforting lullaby, and rustling chain mail on Link's chest as he breathed in and out was your hymn. Nothing else existed outside of this protective bubble that formed inside of your head; If only that were true. 

In the bushes, watching with ill intent, were moblins. Link could see them from the safety of Epona's back, his grip on you tightened. Truly the only reason these creatures had not attacked yet was because of the powerful mare. Epona was well known for charging straight through moblin hordes and stomping creatures far greater than the feared moblin flat into the grass. While Link was on his horse, no creature dared to mess with him. Once he got down from Epona's back they would attack, and if Link was defeated you would be defenseless.  
He frowned deeply trying to think his way around this mess. Usually you had the bright last minute escape ideas.  
But you weren't particularly worried at the moment. Lost in your own little world induced by fever and blood loss, you were watching the white dots dance in your eyes as you looked up past Link towards the dark sky. 

Would you look at that, it was snowing...


	9. 135: Never Again (Stolen/prt4 fin)

135: Never Again (Stolen/prt4 fin)

He found himself waking up, the soft dipping of water pulled him from the dream and the ache of his bones told him that this was reality. Fairies were fluttering in the air above him, the rest of his body was submerged in lukewarm water. He had somehow made it to the Great Fairy pool. He breathed out a sigh that hurt his lungs, but relief filled him.   
The last he remembered your mare was being taken down, the terrified whinny of the horse still echoed in his brain. He had kicked Epona into a run and broken through the defense with ease. But that didn't stop them, the moblins were determined to take him, down horse or no. Link remembered jumping a bush and landing squarely into the Great Fairy's Den, moblins streaming behind him as he clung to you for life.

Then the Great Fairy appeared in all her glory.

He swung his head around violently feeling his neck scream in pain as he searched for you.  
What happened? You were with him he was sure of it. Where did you go?  
As he scanned the area he noted Epona as she stood grazing on sweet grass as the fairies tended to her superficial wounds. He winced knowing very well that you would be very displeased on losing your mare.

"Link?"

Your voice called to him over the soft hum of fairy wings. You were sitting in the center of the fairy pool on a tiny island, the bandages fell free from your body and the wounds healed. Not one scar was left on your body thanks to the work of the Great Fairy.  
Without thinking Link waded into the healing pool and made his way to you. He broke out into a smile as he neared you, his gear dripping with water, and took hold of your hands when he was close enough. He kissed your knuckles and smiled with relief. You were safe.


	10. 082:Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was dedicated to 
> 
> Miss Chocobo, SolarWicth, back on lunaescence
> 
> I still remember, thank you.

082\. Warmth 

Oh yes, this was heaven.  
The warm water seeped along your temple as you sank into the deep bathtub that awaited you in the Inn. Your hair fanned out, free in the water, as the soothing shampoo cleansed your scalp and offered a minty scent into the air. Bubbles skimmed the surface of the water and brushed your lips. Scented candles burned close by emitting a faint scent of roses into the air as well. The flickering candle light was the only source of light in the dim hotel room making this evening just all the more lovely. Goddess, it had been a long time since you had such a pampering. The tub was so large and deep, it could easily fit three grown people and a child. Not that you wanted to share right now. You were happy spreading out freely in the tub. 

It was soft caress of your hair being handled that made his presence known. 

Startled you whipped back, but found it was Link. He was clothed only in a towel which was only hanging gingerly to his hips, his hair covered his long ears and his eyes twinkled in the dim light.

He lifted his eyebrow at you; Hadn’t he promised not to let you alone again?

You squeaked out some nonsense that you really didn’t believe about being indecent, but he silenced you with a look that promised something dark and fulfilling. He gently pulled you back down so that your shoulders were resting at the edge of the tub, and without any prompt he began to run his fingers over your shoulders.   
You never knew his hardened hands could be so nimble. Those wondrous fingers ran circles around your neck, and massaged out hard knots that caused you no end of pain. His hands groped and prodded your shoulder blades as they worked out the kinks that ran along your spine. Slowly he submerged his arms into the soapy warm water, resting his chin on your shoulder. His blond hair looked like spun gold in the candle light. He gave your sides a tender squeeze.   
You let out a soft moan.  
You could feel him silently breathing in as you exhaled your sound of pleasure. His long eye lashes brushed your skin, and you knew he was looking at you, admiring your face so he could remember where to touch the next time around… If there would be a next time around…

Goddess you hoped there would be a next time. 

You pulled his hand offering silent permission. He didn’t need to be told twice. He stripped his towel and entered the warm water with you. In the dim light it was hard to make out the exact features of his body, but you could see scars that had formed from long ago on his chest. You ran your fingers along his chest, tracing out the old scars that formed there: This one from a battle as a child; that one from a battle that cost him a friend; that one over there was caused by the moblins that night he saved you; Maybe this one (or was it that one?), from the time he saved the princess. So many of them dotted his chest, his hip, his legs, and your hands graced them all with flitting tender caresses.   
He didn’t stop you as you explored his body; in fact he took the opportunity to draw nearer to you. He lathered the soap into your hair while you touched him, gently running his fingers into your damp locks. He hummed softly wrapping his arms around you, soaping up every inch of skin he was able to get his hands on. You purred softly enjoying the soothing caress almost to the point that it made your toes curl. 

You almost in his lap, an area you had not dared to touch while the two of you were not clothed. He breathed in gently as you let your hand rest at his thigh. In a movement that was practiced, he cupped his hand to your cheek and came closer to you, silently asking a question that needed an answer. 

Do you want to?

Oh Goddess, give you strength. He was sexy, sweet, and strong and he had morals. 

What else did you want? 

You kissed him, shifting so that you were sitting in his lap. You could feel his body flush against you, feel the beat of his strong heart, and hear the almost inaudible groan that left his mouth. You moaned softly as he bucked up against you, and caught your lips with his.  
No monsters tonight, just you and him, and warmth.


	11. 007: Telephone

007: Telephone

Link stared at the odd contraption and held it up for you to investigate. You ran your fingers along the slick edges of the strange metal thing and lifted your eyebrow. It was very pretty at least. Link passed the phone back to the Merchant with sudden distaste.

"What is it?” you asked the merchant

The merchant took the strange small thing from you and smiled "Well, it's just the best thing that technology can offer! I call it a telephone!"

Link lifted his eyebrows even higher in response, and you voiced "A-what now?"

"A telephone my dear lady. It takes your voice and shoots it to another area altogether!"

You looked at the phone, and lifted your hand to your neck "It...It shoots my voice?"

Link shook his head.

"Sounds dangerous" you supplied, you crossed your arms "I agree"

"Nonsense nothing safer!" said the merchant getting uncomfortably close to you.

You recoiled back trying to scrape back your personal space "No thank you...”

The merchant got closer "Just try it~"

Link stepped between the two of you, his hand on his sword and his frown deepening into a scowl. No one needed a translator for that one.

"O- I get when I'm not wanted" said the merchant backing up "I'll be on my way"

You sighed when the merchant left "Thank you Link"

He gave a stiff nod, and then touched your throat tenderly. His great blue eyes were looking you over as if you were a china cup... You chose to ignore those words that he could not say, although his body language was screaming "You are precious" instead you took hold of the other thing he was saying with his body "I don't want you hurt".

"Yeah, I don't think I want anything that shoots my voice either" you responded.

He nodded slowly before he released you from his touch. Link kept his hand on his sword until you two reached the next village, he did not like that merchant or his 'telephone' one bit.


	12. 025: Irresistible

025: Irresistible 

He found you so tempting.  
Your skin was soft and warm, your laugh was like a song, and your hips told stories of adventures that he would love to have. The way your eyes shimmered with joy made him smile.   
Oh, your touch was careful and sensual on his skin, every bump and bruise was treated with such care. Even your touch on their weaponry was somehow delicate. Like right now, you were sharping the tips of your arrows as you leaned agaisnt a tree. The shine of the arrow head was nearly blinding in the morning light, but they had nothing on your face. The rainbow light that reflected from their shine hit just under your eyes in a way that made you look angelic.   
He sat down next to you, and touched your shoulder. He could feel you flinch under his touch startled out of your little world, but you smiled at him. The way those lips moved apart to show off your white teeth made him blush. You turned him on without meaning to.  
You stood and walked a few paces, arching your back and popping out a few uncomfortable joints. He took in the way you moved for a long moment before coming behind you and embracing you in a hug. 

"Hi Link, what's up?"

Your question hung unanswered in the air before he kissed your lips.  
Goddess you were irresistible.


	13. 137: Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how many times I blew Link up.

137\. Bomb

“Throw it Link! Throw it!”

You screamed at the top of your lungs as Link held a frighteningly short fused bomb over his head. Link was currently engaged in a staring contest with a giant spider.  
Well it seemed to be a spider…

Its massive eye would own your nightmares now.  
But that wasn’t important, what was important was that Link’s stare down had lasted too long and you were certain that bomb would blow off most of his fingers. You liked his fingers. Link could not be Link without his fingers. 

Without any more prompt you clocked back your arrow and shot through the bomb, sending it sailing into the massive spider’s eye. The thing screeched in agony and lay twitching on the ground. Link stood shock still, staring at the impressive combo move, before you pushed him. 

“Slice it!”

He stumbled forward taking out his sword and sliced the charred creature until it was dead. He then trotted back to you with a half grin on his face. He pointed at your bow and at his bomb and grinned widely. 

“No, we’re got lucky I didn’t hit your hands is all. I don’t intend on doing that more than once.”

He pressed his palms together and gave you his best puppy dog eyes. You moaned knowing that resistance was futile.

“Fine! Bomb Arrow Combo it is. But I get to choose our next location.”

He began to walk away, head held high as he led the way out of the dungeon. You pulled out your map and mumbled. Next stop: Lost Woods.


	14. 103: Intertwine

103\. Intertwine

Link rolled over, his blonde hair cascaded over his shoulder as he sleepily looked at you in the fire light. He gently touched the side of your face with the back of his hand. 

_Your skin is so soft._

He smiled softly as you awoke. The fire light danced over your lightly glazed eyes, and he leaned over kissing your forehead gently as he pulled you close to his bare chest. 

_Your body is warm._

He wrapped your thigh over his hip, growling lowly into your hair. 

_Your muscles are tense._

He could just hold you forever like this, every inch of your bodies touching under the covers. You silently kissed he scar on his throat that had stolen his voice away as a teenager.  
He huffed softly.

_You shouldn’t worry about that old thing._

Your fingers graced the thin line smoothly.   
He gave soft moan.

_You don’t have to…it’s nothing…_

You gave up shutting your eyes, leaving your hand to grace other things on his body.   
He lifted an eyebrow at your shut eyes as you gave his ass a squeeze.   
He snuffed, exhaling through his nose.

_Feisty?_

He grazed his teeth along your collarbone eliciting a very meek moan.  
His strong hand gave your hip a rough squeeze, you hissed out a breath and he kissed you. You pulled him closer whispering softly as he covered you with his body. The soft kisses along your body left you almost breathless. 

“Link”, you muttered softly. Your back arched as he bucked into you, “Link!” 

He pressed his forehead to yours. 

_I am here._


	15. 081: Loved (Dark Link prt1)

081\. Loved

She was loved once, by a brave little lad who ran around the forest like he was a forever child. He constantly got himself hurt and lost within the woods, unable to hear the way the forest shifted and bended to outsiders away. He was teased, because he was not a child of the forest and would never be one. He was put down because he was born with no fairy to aid him. 

But he had loved her back then, despite his faults and delusions, and he had fought to be part of the forest. The poor confused little boy fought to be like the other children around him. In return the forest loved him; she loved him, and taught him her song. She had brought to him a fairy to guide him throughout his life. 

She had loved him so dearly back then. But they would never be. He was not destined to be the forest’s child forever. When he had left the Lost Wood, she had hoped he would return home. 

After all, the forest loved him, and this would always be his home. 

Seasons passed over and over again, the other forest children forgot him, but she did not. She did not forget any of the children in the Lost Wood. She kept his house the way he left it, forbidding anyone else to take his residence. She could still hear echoes of his voice calling inside of the old tree house. Begging her to play, or teach, or anything that let him hold her hand. 

She had loved the way he had once said her name, like the wind blowing through the trees, Saria... 

So many seasons passed, and she changed. Saria as no longer a forest child, she was Sage. But her home was still the forest, and she kept an eye on it and her people. 

Saria almost didn’t believe it when she felt him return to the woods. It was flicker of fairy wings that alerted her to his presence, a fairy who had not been seen in ages flew by in an awful hurry, crying out in joy that she boy had finally come home. Saria ran from her home, and jumped from the tree branch to tree branch until she could see him. There he was, the long lost child of the Lost Wood. 

A mare followed him faithfully and a female chatted beside him as she held up a book.

“This forest is alive with so many things! They say that the trees move so that no one can enter in the heart of the wood. Did you know the history of this forest? They say that children wander in here and became one with the trees so long ago. If a child stays here long enough they lose themselves in the forest…” the woman paused lifting an eyebrow, “What do you suppose that means?”

He huffed in response his long ears twitching.  
The female continued the paraphrase sentences from the book, “It says here that the laughter of lost things is in these woods Link.”

He smirked lightly at the female with him.   
Saria felt her heart break a small bit as she watched the man she loved walk through her forests. A long lost friend was finally home, and she could not go and greet him like she wanted to, and yet, she laughed. Her voice echoed along the branches of the trees and danced along the wind. 

Welcome Home!

He was home…

He was finally home…

Saria’s moment of bitter sweetness was broken when she saw the tiny orb of light that was a fairy launch itself right into Link’s face. 

“HEY!!!”


	16. 138: Shadow (Dark Link prt2)

138: Shadow

You and Link were currently walking along the overgrown path of the Lost Wood, floating above Link’s head was fairy. You had never seen a fairy before, but you were certain that this fairy was the most talkative one that nature could provide. Link seemed to enjoy the glowing little thing that called itself Navi. When he pulled Navi off his face he greeted the little one as if she was an old friend. Which was fine with you, after all, it wasn’t often that you met someone who was familiar with Link’s past. If Link didn’t want to tell you about his past, either by writing it down or letting you guess, then he wouldn’t. Now was the prime opportunity to get as much information as you could. Navi lamented over the years she had missed him, and updated the both of you on the happenings of the forest. Link’s ears perked up at the name Saria, and taking your queue you asked about her. 

“Saria? I’m surprised Link hasn’t told you all about her! She’s practically the only friend he had in this forest while he was growing up. Didn’t you have a crush on her Link?”

Link’s face went red slightly in response. You smirked; you’d tease him about his old flame later. 

“Saria is the Sage of the forest now! It’s so wonderful. You wouldn’t believe the improvements that she’s made. We’ve had so many more forest children being born under her rule. The forest has never been healthier!”

Navi rambled on about the forest and monsters that lurked in the trees. You blinked suddenly feeling like you were being watched. You looked up in the trees feeling that there was something of mal intent lurking there. Link placed a hand on your shoulder, comforting you, and even though it felt good to have him there you couldn’t shake the feeling. Navi noticed your sudden concern.

“HEY! That, what you’re feeling right there? That’s just the forest children watching you. They’re not used to strangers, because they’re not well traveled like I am. They’ve all probably forgotten all about you Link, but I didn’t, and neither did Saria. Come back to the village, and stay in your house for the night. Saria is getting everyone together to plan a feast! We can talk like old times Link!”

It took you a moment to understand the words that spilled from the fairy. Navi knew Link from a time when he could still speak, back in his childhood. He had lost his voice long ago to something that he didn’t like talking about. You gulped slightly, unsure of how to deliver the news of Link’s lost voice. 

“Navi, Link can’t talk.”

“Sure he can! I know I talk a lot but he’s got a lot of things to say when he wants to.”

You watched Link’s eyes soften slightly as he reached out a hand to his oldest friend. The fairy alighted on his fingers, suddenly silent. 

“No Navi, he really can’t. He was attacked long before he met me. He was wounded and it took his voice away, he’s mute.”

Navi was quiet for the long while.   
“But that’s impossible. I heard you talking. How else would I know that you were here in the forest? I’m your fairy, I know your voice.” Navi seemed saddened and confused. 

She fluttered up to Link’s neck checking him, and crying softly when she understood it to be true. “Oh Link!”

You consoled the fairy gently, taking her into your hands and cradling her. 

Link’s face had changed, his ears flicked lightly and his eyes darted around. Navi had given him a precious bit of information, information not to be taken lightly. The children of the forest were not the only ones watching the two of you. After all, things that were lost often found their way to the Lost Woods; he wouldn’t be surprised if that monster was here. The monster that stole his voice, and the monster that was after his life. 

He could hear it, the playful giggle, the echo of a past, as it danced along the trees. It was faint, a weak call that would have gone unnoticed had Navi said nothing. He pushed you suddenly stressing that you enter the hidden village. But you were confused and unresponsive. Epona suddenly stamped her hooves fiercely as the wind kicked up and brought with it a laugh. He was running now, dragging you along with him, desperately pushing through the forest for the safety of the village. The laughing got louder, bolder, as it chased the two of you. You were running with him now as well, your senses flared up by the sudden danger you were in. Navi was crying out instructions in dismay and sped ahead of the two of you leading the way. 

“LISTEN! Shadows! Shadows have been awoken in forest! RUN! RUN!”

Link froze, his chest rising and falling as he was stuck to the spot. He pulled you behind him fiercely, and there you stayed peeking over his shoulder at the danger that loomed ahead. His own heartbeat seemed unbearably loud in his ears as he swallowed thickly. 

The monster stood in front of the hidden village. Children who had seen the strange creature appear had suddenly ducked leaving their chores undone. Preparations for the Welcome Home feast were dropped and left to soak into the ground as the children hid away. 

Monster was the best way to describe it. It was so dark. The hair was jet black, the skin gray, and the eyes a sick onyx. He smiled and fangs took over his mouth. Shadows dripped off his body like ooze. He was a replica, the exact mirror image of the Link you knew and loved. Only he was so evil, he was so scary, it made your skin crawl in freight.

“Hello. I’ve missed you.”

His voice was deep and husky. It sounded too familiar, sickeningly familiar to the yells that Link would let out during a fight and to the low whimpers in the night. The Dark Link stepped forward slipping his hand under Link’s chin. 

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue? Oh right, no, it’s me.”

Link kept you back, but you didn’t need any persuasion. Dark graced his fangs over Link’s cheek. Link inhaled breathing in the odor of Dark Link, the odor of himself. It sent a shiver down his spine. Link felt light headed for a moment but was saved as you came to your senses and cracked a stone against the Dark Link’s head. 

Dark Link hissed, but was suddenly blocked as plants rose from the ground and tied him down. A young girl was green hair suddenly appeared and pulled you and Link away from the struggling shadow. You were forced through a barrier and into the heart of the village where the shadow could not follow. There was a deafening roar from the Dark Link.

You breathed deeply enjoying the safe air that cleared your senses of fear. You blinked at Link who was on the ground shaking in fear, a hand clutching his throat. Cautiously you approached him and wrapped your arms around him, he gripped you tightly and you could feel him shiver under his outfit. You had watched this man take down so many enemies… how terrifying was this one to make him quake in his boots?

Who was this Dark Link?


	17. 097. Sinking (Dark Link prt3)

97\. Sinking (Dark Link prt3)

 

Link and you were safe within the confines of the Kakoriko Village. But just outside of the village loomed Dark Link. He taunted and jested at the edge of town, and scared the forest children silly. Saria was livid. But Link remained to be spooked by the Dark one who hung around the entrance of the tiny village. He flinched with every brush of a hand on his skin, and gasped every now and then in fear as if he were choking. 

You did not like the effect Dark Link was having on your Link. From the look of it, Link was more content to stay in the village then face the offending force. As far as you were concerned the two of you could not stay in this village forever. The longer the Dark Link prodded at the edge of the village, the angrier you got. Three days passed before you did something about the Dark Link, and you would regret it. You wouldn’t regret it long, no sir, that wasn’t your style. But you would regret it. 

Dark Link was throwing stones through the barrier, while he could not pass, others things could. The stones he threw struck the little children and those wise enough stayed away. He laughed maliciously, calling out Link with both his voice and his actions. 

He did not expect you. His face showed it when you helped a tiny forest child up and out of the way. He was shocked that you had come to face him instead of his other half. 

“Where is Link?” he questioned in a demanding tone. 

You clocked back your arrow. 

“You think that you can defeat me?” he asked, and then he straightened his outfit and readied his sword, “You expect me to be destroyed at your hand?”

“No”, you breathed, “I expect you to die.”

The arrow flew free and was deflected by the dark sword, he was about to gloat but he found a horrible pain in his back. Dark Link touched his lower back and pulled away his hand. His fingers were slick with ruby red droplets. You were quicker than you looked, he realized, you were deceptive, a magic user powerful enough to fool even his eyes. 

You were no longer in the protection of the village. 

You were behind him. 

Dark Link turned and found another arrow buried in his chest for his effort. He looked at you his black eyes burned into your soul. He grimaced as yet another arrow lodged itself in his breastplate. Your arrows were powerful, made stronger by your magical abilities. They pierced through his chain-mail and leather amour like a knife through hot butter. He took another step towards you and his knee cap was shattered. 

“Bitch”, he coughed, the tiniest of smirks laced his mouth, “I can see why he likes you. You fight a battle you have already lost.”  
He attacked you then, with all of his might. Dark Link wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you down. You expected to feel the harsh ground hit your back. You expected to hear him scream as the knife you kept hidden in your sleeve burrowed into his stomach. 

Well, one of the two happened, he screamed and choked into your ear but the impact never came. You rose to your knees as Dark Link clung to your waist. Dark Link was sinking into the earth using a teleportation spell, and he was taking you with him, wither he was dying or not. You called for Link, as your hips disappeared into the ground. There was nothing you could do, the forces Dark Link called to teleport him were far too strong for you dispel by yourself. Dark link’s hands tugged you along until it was evident that the only thing keeping you at the entrance of Kakoriko village was the fact you had dug your fingers into the surrounding soil. 

Link appeared at the edge of Kakoriko village, summoned by your pleas for help. Even Link could see it was too late to help you, still he raced ahead and grabbed for your hands. You squealed feeling Dark Link pulling you through the hole after him, and you knew this had been a bad idea to try and fight him alone. Link’s hand were too sweaty for him to get a decent hold on you, and all around you, you could feel the teleportation hole beginning to shrink. 

You stopped helping Link pull you out; you forced your fingers to go lax. Too much of your body was already through the teleport, if you didn’t make it all the way before the teleport closed…

“Find me Link” you whispered, and then nipped his fingers. 

Startled he let go and watched you vanish into the shadowy portal before it shut. Link stared at the ground where you had once been. He stayed there until the light of twilight bathed the forest.

A small voice echoed in his ear. 

“So, your friend’s been taken huh? I know where you can find her.”


	18. 052: Imprison (Dark Link prt 4)

You couldn't breathe as your were pulled down and backwards through the inky black teleport, then suddenly you could. You gasped for breath disoriented by the brutal transport and one by one your senses came back to you. Solid ground hit your feet and the sensation of hands gripping your hips gingerly assaulted your sense of touch. Then your sight came back, hazy at first then crisper, the strange light of this place was a disaster on your senses and made you feel nauseated. Bright sunset orange light, mixed with copper hues and brilliant traces of blue for shadows, it made your stomach turn at the oddness of it all. You shut your eyes. Sound invaded slowly, shrill noises of strange animals you had never heard before entered your ears, ragged breathing of the Dark Link as his injuries took their toll, and the sound of your own breath. The strange sound was nearby, the animal that you didn't know was there close. 

“Let go of me.” Your voice was tight as you hissed at Dark Link who still clung to you. 

“If you want to be eaten sure.” his voice rasped, “Open your eyes.” 

You obeyed and wished you hadn't. The nausea that was caused by the odd light of this place ebbed, and was replaced by fear. A large black creature stood before you, it walked on it's knuckles and waved it's strange shaking long tentacle like dreadlocks on it's semi disc like head at you like a droopy eyed dog, only so much more dangerous. 

“What the hell.” you breathed, shaken by the sight, “Oh Goddess have mercy.”

“Your Goddess does not dwell here”,came a deep voice.

You turned and saw a strange giant man. His hair was aflame with red despite the twilight hour lighting, and his skin nearly gray brown. By his looks you would say he was a garudo, and perhaps one who was sick as well. Male graudo were rare, and what you knew, males were jealously guarded by the garudo tribe women. To steal one of their very few men, meant death. 

What was he doing here?  
He was in chains. Imprisoned to the great tablet that stood next to him. He came as close to you as his bonds would allow, his heavy steps dominating against the sounds the monster. The monster backed away from you and Dark Link in response. 

“I am Ganondorf. You are in the land of twilight.”

Your senses flared. This man, this Ganon person, he carried the same light bestowed on Link. But his was different, forever corrupted by his owning it. You saw it then, the crest of Power etched on the hand of the garudo.   
Dark Link let go of you, collapsing to the ground. You turned startled and went to help him before pulling away. He may look like your Link, but he was not. 

“Fool, stand.” rumbled Ganon's voice. 

“I cannot.” breathed Dark Link, “I lack the strength my lord Ganondorf.”

Ganon was displeased, and you believed slightly worried, “Who did this to you?”

“She did.”

Ganon looked you over, “You were defeated by a mere woman?”

The words seemed to sting Dark Link, “Yes...”

“Why should I keep you then, when she could replace you so easily?”

You felt offended by the conversation circling you as if you weren't even there. The fact the Ganon felt powerful enough to squish you like a bug kept you silent. 

Dark Link shut his onyx eyes, “I'm sorry my lord. I beg forgiveness... Please spare me. Do not let me die.”

Ganon nodded his head and the dark creature came and picked up Dark Link. He was cradled gently in the thing's breast. 

“You have served me well. Go rest. Magic user!” he shouted at you, “Heal what you have broken.”

You stumbled away following the strange black animal to a room. Who ever this man was, if he had the ability to control people while he was still in chains, you were not going to mess with him. Dark Link was one thing, but the man who held the triforce of power was something entirely different. Something else bothered you, how could Ganon have known that you were a magic user? The only thing you had on you was your bow. Surely this man was powerful.  
The creature dropped Dark Link off in a very beautiful room. It laid him on the canopy bed like the bastard was made of china, not evil, and wandered out. Dark Link breathed from the pillows he was placed on before turning his head to you.

“What are you waiting for? Heal me.”

“Why should I?”

“You want to be one to explain to Lord Ganon how I died...?”

“If you hadn't kidnapped me-”

“If you hadn't stabbed me-”

“You threw rocks at the kids!”

“You went into the barrier!”

“You chased us!” you breathed frustrated, “Augh! J-just die!”

“I might not have a choice in the matter...” he breathed out looking up at the ceiling, “...I... do not want to die. Please.”

Your heart filled with pity, “Fine. But you tell me everything.”

“What do you wish to know?”

You pulled at the arrow embedded in his knee, “what are you?”

“I am Link, or I will be- Ow!” he breathed harshly as the arrow was removed and you set about using your magic to regrow the torn tissue, “Should you be doing the arrow in my chest first?”

You lifted your eyebrow at him, and tested the arrow in his chest plate, “Can't get to this one yet, I'd have to strip you.”

He looked at you making eye contact. His eyes suddenly changed into something more seductive, “I wouldn't mind...”

Your ears went back and a blush set on your face. How long have you wanted to hear something like that from your Link? You ripped the arrow that pierced the side of his stomach out in response. He shouted his eyes crossing and his fingers gripping the sheets as ruby red dripped from the now open wound, but it was quickly stopped due to your magic. 

“Don't be such a baby.”

“Witch”, he growled. 

“Continue. You said you are Link?”, you went back to his knee and finished your work there. 

“I am, in a way. I was made by lord Ganon so that when Link should die, I would receive the triforce of Courage. Thereby giving Ganon complete control over the trifoce” ,he said gently, “I am Ganon's vision of Link, just a mirror. Should I want life I will have to take it.”

“Like how you took his voice” you pressed.

“Like his voice” agreed Dark Link.

You withdrew your hands from him, “Why are you telling me this?”

Dark Link looked at you shrugging his shoulders, “I do not lie, and I want your help.”

You blinked, “You don't lie?”

“It's my personal choice.” he stated, “That is all I have though. Link has everything else. I am created to replace him, and so everything that he has, shall be mine.”

“Everything?” you asked feeling uneasy. 

Dark Link's eyes met yours, “Everything.”

There was deep pause. You swallowed, “Are there more like you?”

Dark Link looked away, “there was one other... we called her Zelda.”

“What happened to her?”

Dark Link shut his eyes, “She... refused Lord Ganon's wishes... He called her a failure, and failures are not allowed to exist. I was forced to watch, I was unable to save my sister.”

You stopped what you were doing. The fact that Dark Link considered Dark Zelda to be his sister made you understand the twisted life he came from. Ganondorf was more than his ruler, he was his father. A father who would crush him at any moment. 

He spoke, “I will not cross him again. Now finish your work.”

You cut through his outer garments with your knife and ripped the arrow out from his chest, healing it as you did. A revelation passed through your mind. You were not the one imprisoned here in this strange place, Dark Link was.


	19. 019: Suffocate (Dark Link fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Responses to my Luna Crew who Reviewed
> 
> For Souris, who was the first to respond! Ghost reader I salute thee! With nearly a paragraph in response to my challenge how could I say no? Don’t worry about not being helpful, you did fine! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> For Ghost Reader Meiun who requested seeing Wolf Link! (and who single handedly made me realize that Luna was back online) thank you hun!
> 
> For Monkeylvr25, who requested something slight for reader and Dark Link, hope you enjoy! That’s as close as he’s gonna get! X3

019: Suffocate

 

It was hard to breathe.

Everything in the Twilight realm seemed so stale that it ruined your perception of time. Every time you opened your eyes it was the same time of day. No matter where you moved, nothing changed. The beautiful glow of twilight was draining you in way you didn’t understand. What did know is that you didn’t belong here. But you were in no position to demand to be brought back home. It seemed in this world your magical abilities were weakened, you had spent most of your magic on healing the arrow injuries you had inflicted on Dark Link, and for some reason your magic hadn’t regained in strength since. You wouldn’t last in a fist fight with Dark Link, in in the end you were forced to be submissive.

From what was gleamed from various conversations you learned that only someone from this realm could move between the twilight world and yours. You needed Dark Link to take you back home, but he refused. As long as you stayed in his possession Link would come to him. He never mistreated you, and Ganon barely registered you as a human being, but Dark Link didn’t have to, the twilight world was taking its toll on your resolve without him having to lift a finger. Soon you didn’t eat, you weren’t hungry, and nothing could entice you. You could… feel …yourself …slipping… away. 

 

Dark Link was looking at you as you sat silently staring out the window of his room. You were wearing garments that used to belong to the long dead Dark Zelda. It was the only female clothing they carried, you had to adjust to your size but it worked. The elegant gown suited your body well. You looked like royalty trapped here in the orange world. 

How long had you been here now, three days, three months, had a year gone by? What holidays had you missed? Was your Link even looking for you? Your emotions made you spiral into depression. 

It was so hard to breathe. 

“What’s wrong with me? I’ve never been so sad”, you whispered feeling tired. 

Dark Link wrapped his arms around you, and you shut your eyes breathing in the scent of someone you loved. If you didn’t look, it was almost as if your Link was there, instead of the shadow. He was kind…

“It’s the twilight. You’re a creature of the light. I’m surprised you didn’t turn into a ghost when I dragged you here” he breathed into your ear softly, “most creatures of the light change immediately, but I suppose it must be different for those touched by the triforce.”

He then chanced a kiss on your ear. You didn’t stop him. He kissed you again, “or maybe as you weaken you’ll begin to fade away.”

“Take me home”, you whispered

“Not a chance.”

You were drowning…stifled… suffocating… it was so hard to breathe and his hands felt nice on your body, his lips felt kind on your lips when he turned your head to face his. You fell into his passion, not stopping him when his hands wandered up your skirt. Not caring when his lips caressed your neck. He earned a soft moan when his fingers caressed your inner thigh. 

“Permit me”, he whispered softly.

You moaned feeling his mouth on the tops of your breasts that peaked out from the dress. He was almost like breathing again…

The window behind you shattered and you were thrown to the floor- Only you never hit the ground, you were being supported by a strange looking little girl with a mask on and a hand protruding from her head. You stared at the deformity trying to make sense of it, but you failed unable to process it at the moment. She smiled at you showing off her fang.

“Don’t worry princess, Link is here.”

You looked around and found there was a green wolf between you and Dark Link. The large wolf growled at Dark Link snapping at his heels with his sharp fangs. But it was green. It was green! It was as green as the fresh meadows back home, the fish that swam in the clear rivers, and green as the emerald tunic of your lover. The wolf sank its teeth into Dark Link’s thigh, but the shadow threw the wolf off. 

“You look different, but anything you can do, I can do better”, growled Dark Link.

Dark Link dropped down on all fours and his body morphed.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”, warned the sprite that supported you. 

The green wolf stepped back and watched as Dark Link body shifted and molded and- something was wrong clearly. Dark Link was half formed, stuck somewhere between the wolf and human, the skin was stretched, the bones protruded, and the fur was everywhere in sick blotchy patches. He screamed in agony and you covered your face shocked at the horrible sight. 

“Warned you, you can’t transform like that here”, tutted the sprite, “You are Link’s opposite, you can only go wolf in the light realm. Until Link learns how to transform at will, you won’t be able to either.” The sprite then giggled, as if delighted by the dark one’s plight, “Tell your master that your condition is a gift from me!”

The green wolf walked away from Dark Link who was stumbling towards the door, malformed and essentially defeated. The wolf pressed its nose to your fingers, licking the tips gently. You stared into it- his blue eyes.  
“Link” you breathed.

The ears perked up happily at you and watched your love paw the ground excitedly in a happy dog dance.

“Link what happened to you?” you asked reaching out your arms hugging the wolf tightly. The wolf growled and yipped, “Ha, I don’t speak animal.”

“We can catch up later, it’s time to go”, said the sprite urgently.

She called forth a teleport of the like you had never seen before and sucked both you and wolf Link through it. 

 

\---

 

You on grass when you came to, the sweet smell brought you back to your senses. You looked up at the dark sky, it was night and the stars were shimmering through. You could hear the snap and crackle of fire, the breathing of Epona, and for the first time in a long time you felt hungry. You were breathing again. You sat up straight and saw Link sitting a next you, the little sprite siting on his shoulder. 

“I told you she was fine. She’ll be hungry so you’ll have to take of her, but no worse for wear.” she said wearing a frown, “I have done a favor for you and helped you find your girlfriend. When I need you, you’ll return the favor like we agreed.”

Link nodded solemnly at the sprite. 

“Girl, you stay out of trouble.” the sprite’s large eyes looked dead at you, “and remember who saved your life, Midna.”

“Thank you, thank you so much Midna” you uttered.

She gave a stiff nod, and swore you saw her cheeks darken, and then disappeared from sight. The second she was gone Link set upon you like a ravenous beast. He took your body to his tightly, covered your mouth with hot passionate kisses, and didn’t top touching you until he had you straddling over his lap as he sat beneath you, panting into your cleavage.

You weren’t the only one who hadn’t breathed in the time you were away. 

“Link, how long was I gone?” you asked.

He lifted four fingers.

“Four days?”

He shook his head. 

“Four weeks?”

Another shake of the head confirmed a negative. 

You breathed out, “four months?”

He held you tighter.

“Goddess… I need to stop getting kidnapped, it never ends well.”

A dry chuckle emanated from your breasts as he looked up at you. His eyes seemed possessive and he laid a kiss on your lips that was so hungry that it left you gasping for air. He ripped the dress that Dark Link had given you from your shoulders, tearing the precious fabric free from your body. The silken dress lay beside you in rags. For four months he had been alone, searching for you with the aid of the Midna. For four months there had been no relief for him, he had reserved himself for you and you alone. 

Now the both of you were going to be taken care of.


	20. 034: Realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for
> 
> AuroraLuna~

034\. Realize

Oh dear Goddess. 

How could he have missed that?

How in the _hell_ did he miss that?

Link looked over his shoulder at you from the back of Epona; his eyebrow raised a bit as he questioned your motives. You were suddenly shy, hanging back and away from him, that was completely out of your character. He had tried to get rid of you once before but you had kicked up such a fuss that it was embarrassing. In truth you had glued yourself to his side ever since he rescued you. The abrupt distance made him worry. 

He silently reigned in his mare so she stood next to yours and met your eyes. Link had intended to try and console you from whatever was ailing you, but you had shocked him with that look on your face. He flushed suddenly, immediately understanding the look on your face long before you could get your own emotions straight.  
His face going a soft pink made you snap out of your own worries and onto his. 

“Are you alright Link?”

He nodded stiffly.

You liked him. 

You really liked him. That was a first for Link, a woman he liked actually liked him back. A woman he had been traveling with for nearly a month liked him back. Now if only he could get you to admit it…


	21. 076: Protect

076: Protect

Link’s sword trembled in his hands. 

The wounds he had sustained were deep, yet he kept fighting. He had to. There was no one else to fight for the people in this tiny village. The giant lizard threatened to gulp down the village someone didn’t stop it. His body ached as he forced to take a knee, but the creature kept coming, there was no time to rest. Claws dug into his chest, ripping his chain-mail like paper. He was flung away a good couple of yards. He rolled as he hit the ground, thudding hard against a building. 

He took to his feet once more, but was forced to take a knee. His breath was ragged as he forced himself to lift his sword one final time. His eyes shut partially as he gazed at the creature through his eyelashes. 

A snowball whizzed past his ear and suddenly you were standing in front of him. The lizard hissed in pain. You were shaking like a leaf, but you couldn’t have left Link alone when he had sent you away with the villagers. Long ago you had sworn not to leave him, you were going to prove it to him now. You were with him till the bitter end. Even if it shook your body with fear. Another snowball left your hand, forcing the creature back, away from your injured companion. 

He watched you with amazement as you fought the lizard. Link fell over, his sword leaving his clenched fist. Dust kicked up as he landed, but he didn’t care about it, his mind was still on you. 

You had come for him…

The last thing he remembered was you calling for him over the sounds of the dying lizard.


	22. 133: Fun

Everyone needs a vacation, and every so often in your travels you got one. 

Link had left Epona to drink at the edge of the river as he set about to make lunch. The day was cool and calm, and from this side of the plain you could see the edge of the desert where the Garudo tribes were said to dwell. 

Suddenly it occurred to you that there was no danger. 

No ooze monster was trying to attack you. No flying flower plant was trying to behead you. But most of all, there was no sign of moblins for miles. It was safe here. You let go of the breath you had been holding since you exited the last village.   
The sunlight reflected over the river, and the fish swimming within the cool water could be seen. Farther down stream a chorus of frogs could he heard singing their song. Link was standing at the edge of the river, dipping his flask in so he’d have fresh water for later. You stopped and smiled, and idea entering into your head. Without warning you pushed Link into the water. 

“Haaah!” shouted Link as he turned around to see what hit him; before he submerged he caught sight of your laughing face. 

You howled in laughter as Link reemerged from the water, his face shocked. He laughed lightly, an airy little laugh, and stripped off his sword and shield, leaving them as the edge of the water. Next his green tunic came off, then his boots, and finally the chain-mail. When he was done, he was stripped down to his white undershirt and underpants. He smirked rushing you and throwing you into the river as you squealed. He smirked diving in after you and splashing you with water as you came up. 

You shrieked and splashed him back. He snorted pulling at your outer garments, undressing you and throwing your clothing out of the river with his. Your leather armor, your tunic, your riding pants, and your light chain-mail were left to dry in the sun as the water battle continued. Epona snorted watching the two of you play like children in the sun. She lowered her head and nibbled on the sweet grass by the river. 

Sometimes, just sometimes, it was alright to let go and play.


	23. 132: Blush (realization prt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Luna Crew!!
> 
> For Wolf Warrior, you suggested 132. Blush, and in favor of the sappy holiday we get that prompt! Love ya hun!
> 
> For SolarWitch, who has hung on since the beginning, Thanks for always being a reviewer, I appreciate it. Also, I agree with you, Dark Link and Reader are a comical pairing, keep a look out for a few one shots regarding those two *winks* 
> 
> For Miss Chocobo, who has also reviewed from the get. Love ya hun. You think I’ve made you blush so far? Oh, hold your hat hunny, I’ve got more up my sleeve.
> 
> For New Reviewer Nixxy Love, adorable name you have! I’m  
> glad you stopped to read too. I hope to continue to amaze.

You held on to his tunic as the water sloshed unpleasantly under your nose, “what do we do?!”

His sword lay discarded, and you were long since out of arrows, not to mention your magic was already dangerously low; if would you so much as summon a snow flake it would sap from your life force. But for as weak as you were, the monster gained strength, it began summoning water to flood the area you were in. The water ate up to your hips and steadily rose to your chest. You were kicking to stay afloat and the monster retreated, convinced it had left you and Link to a slow and terrifying death. 

By now Link’s sword lay several feet below you in the murky water. The shine from the blessed metal could still be seen. But at the rate the water was raising, it would only be moments before you hit the ceiling and would drown.  
Link looked down at you, you were digging your fingers into his chain mail now, and no matter how painful your grip got, you were not going to let go. 

“Link, what do we do?” you questioned looking up at him. 

Heat rose to your cheeks as you felt his lips caress yours. A meaningful kiss lay on your mouth and before you could stop him he dove into the deeps of the flooding room.

He was going to save your life.


	24. 147: Deep (realization prt 2)

You were floating almost a yard away from the ceiling. Your kicking became strained as you forced yourself to keep afloat. 

k-splash

You turned your head looking for the source of the sound. You were all alone; Link had sunk into the briny depths some time before although that seemed a lifetime ago now. How were you going to escape this?

Ka-Splash

You swung your head around again. Your brain was working out what was making that noise. You knew what it was, only the exhaustion of swimming made your brain as murky as this devil water. The clothing on your back made every push of your arms hard. You had yanked off your leather armor in order to stay afloat, but without the offered protection you felt bare. 

KA-SPLASH 

You could see it now, the teal water spider with glowing red eye that hopped along the surface of the water. Its glowing red eye spotted you, and it dared to hop closer evidently thinking you an easy meal. If you were a lesser woman, you would’ve been. But you weren’t a lesser woman, you were well learned, you grew up by the sea, and you knew water based monsters. The water spider could live both above and below the water, they had a special sack that held air in it. If you remembered correctly, and you were sure you did, that sack converted water into air for a period of time. The water rose higher, closing the space between you and the ceiling. You had to be right; it was your life in your hands.  
If Link wasn’t going to save you in time, you would have to save yourself. 

Its fangs clattered hungrily as it hopped towards you. You felt a burst of renewed energy, and as it hopped one last hop at you, you drove your fist into its soft underbelly. It screeched, but you grabbed onto one of its legs and forced your arm further inside, grasping for the part you needed. The water rose higher, but your kept going. Link wasn’t going to save you in time. You were not helpless. You could do this. You tried not to think about the hot blue slime that oozed out of the water spider as it gave one last dying screech. Your fingers touched the bulging sack as the water pinned you and dead spider to the ceiling, then you it ripped out.

You were under water, and after a moment of helpless fumbling the air sack was firmly attached to your face and you were breathing. The murk of the water was dyed blue with the spider’s blood, but that didn’t bother you as much now that you could breathe again. You let yourself sink for a moment, giving your muscles a rest. But the room was deep, far deeper than you had thought it was. 

You sank till you reached the floor and looked around. The master sword wasn’t lying where you had last seen it, meaning that either Link had it, or someone else. You turned watching your leather armor floating some way away, and decided to leave it. You could move better without the armor and under water speed was better than a shell. But there was something that you could use! A fairy fluttered uneasily in a bottle that had not been smashed to bits. You caught the bottle and tied it to your hip. From what you could see, there was only one exit, the way the monster had left. Link would have gone that way despite how pitch black that entrance was. You took a breath, and followed into the depths of the temple.


	25. 116: Happiness

He smiled and wrapped his arms around you. Truly moments like this, when you were smiling and happy, made his heart soar. He caressed your cheek with his thumb when you rolled over on top of him. 

“I love you.”

You smiled, “I love you too.”

Link awoke with a start.   
You were still sleeping a few feet away from him, your fingers coiled around a small rag doll that your father had made for you so many years ago. He sat up and rubbed his neck as he stared solemnly at the ground. A few hoof steps were heard, before Epona lowered her head next her master’s. The mare tenderly nibbled at his shoulder before he offered up his hand and rubbed her nose. He was fine. He had to be. Yet tears were forming in the edges of his eyes. 

Just for an instant, he was so happy.


	26. 045: Beg

045: Beg*

 

He could be sweet and romantic, having laid out candles in the INN with sweet things you liked and flowers. He could be inventive- You would not forget that thing you did a few weeks ago that had left you sore for three days. Worth it though. Sometimes it was all you could do to just hold onto him and let him ravish you.

Sometimes, just sometimes, you liked it rough. You liked it hot and dirty and wet and be damned who ever heard you screaming his name in the moonless night when you clawed his back like an animal as he hit that spot over and over again. There were moments when you were so lost in him that his name became your mantra, your gospel, and the flavor of his body on your tongue was all that you wanted.  
After all, not every mark on his body was made out of violence. But most were always out of acts of passion.  
Sometimes, you loved it when he made you beg. Not always; after all no one likes it when they’re always begging for treats. But sometimes he would give you that look, that overly dominating look that made your spine shiver as he licked up the side of your neck, and you knew that he was going to give it to you. During those silent intense moments, he made you want it, and he made you want it badly.  
He made you want that toe curling, ecstasy building, soul purifying, good stuff that only he could provide, and Link was not above making you beg for it. 

The green wearing male was never above listening to the whispers of pleasure leaving you when he had finally got you just where he wanted you. Nor was he below tormenting you on the edge of ecstasy when he brought you to the brink for the third time. 

On the other hand, there were moments when you made him beg. He would beg with silent gasps and gripping hands and deeply pleading looks that positively dripped with meaning. He would whimper, and whine softly. He would press his lips to yours meekly.

Oh yes. 

Sometimes you loved begging.


	27. 017: Flesh

17\. Flesh

 

It was break time. Link had found the two of you a secluded enough pool to bathe in. A week without a bath was pushing your hygiene levels, and no one knew better than him how irritated you got when you weren’t clean. He had prepared the soaps and scrubs that you liked and put them to float in the cool clean water. It was a hot evening, the sun hung low in the sky, and the birds sang evening tunes: Perfect for relaxing.  
You slipped out of the bushing wearing a towel around yourself. You slipped into the water silently and played with the bubbles without so much a thank you, keeping that fabric tight on your body. He frowned deeply. It confused him when you wouldn't let him see you. It wasn't the first time you had been naked around him, hell, he knew your body better than he knew his own. It wasn't your ‘time of month’. He knew your mood swings back and forward and was now a pro at deflecting that irritation from you.   
Of late you had avoided his touch under your clothing. This sudden shyness made him uncomfortable. You were only quiet when he was in trouble. But as far as he could tell, you weren't mad at him. It was like he was at square one with you all over again. 

He was cautious when he slipped into the cool water next to you and hummed softly into your ear. He gave a sigh as you leaned into him, and he began to touch you again. Goddess he missed your skin under his hands. You suddenly grabbed his hand, stopping him from exploring your stomach and thighs. 

“Stop it, Link.”

He stopped for a second, frozen as his fingers danced over something new on your body. He looked at you, and you couldn't meet his gaze. 

“I didn't want you to see.”

Between Twinrova, getting captured by Dark Link, and nearly dying a handful of times you had trouble remembering, you were hardly pristine. But being bumped around was just part of the job. No one gets to be a hero, or at least the girlfriend of the hero, and have flawless skin. Scars roamed the territory. Stretch marks from your shift in weight decorated your stomach, and if that wasn’t bad enough old battle wounds had carved themselves into your flesh. 

It was only three weeks ago that you had the privilege of meeting the Princess Zelda, and you got to see the difference. You weren’t just the fair fisherman’s daughter anymore; you were a fighter, too rough to be a lady.  
Link chuckled at your insecurity. 

_You’re such a girl_

Your flesh was you, and he loved you.


	28. 044: Duty

44\. Duty 

The two of you were getting the royal treatment. Being Zelda’s official knight and the hero of Hyrule had its perks. Including a well-deserved vacation in the castle, expense was no problem. The princess had set the two of you up in the west wing of the castle and every need was well met. That being said, Zelda never just invited any of her royal knights to stay without reason. This was a business trip to the capital of Hyrule. 

It was well after midnight when the courier arrived with an urgent letter. Link had opted to let you sleep while he answered. 

_**‘Dearest Link,** _

_**Apologies for awakening you at this late hour. I’ve heard of trouble on the edges of the Hylian fields that requires assistance. As you know our relations with the garudo are tense at best, and it seems a tribe of them are trying to leave the desert and enter the plains. Please report to me immediately for a debrief on your new mission.** _

_**-Zelda.’** _

 

“Link where are you going? It’s midnight.” 

Goddess you were so cute when you were half asleep. Your hair was a mess, your sleeping cap long since having escaped your head. You yawned tiredly, and stretched making your back pop. Link pointed out the door as he pulled on his boots and searched for his tunic.

“Out? Out where?”

He pointed at the Hylian crest. Duty called at strange hours. 

“Mmh, hang on, I’ll get my things.”

You sat up, twisting to get out of the cozy bed he had abandoned just minutes before. You were wearing a simple nightgown that twisted up to show off your thighs as you made to scoot out of bed on this cool night. He made another sign that knew would come back to bite him and almost immediately and it did. 

“I’m sorry, did you just tell me to stay?’ 

He flinched backwards a bit under your heated words. Dammit. He pulled his signature green tunic over his head as he backtracked slowing down his hand gestures and softening his facial expression. 

_I think it would be best if you stayed. It’s a royal affair._

Oh, he had said it wrong. He knew he had said it wrong when your face contorted into a disapproving frown. 

_Darling_

“Shut up.” You hissed at the mute, as you got up and went for your equipment, “Where did you put my chain mail? Tell me not to go, the hell’s the matter with you? You don’t get up in the middle of the night and tell me not to go.”

Link was certain his worst nightmare was out to get him. His brain was torn between wanting to pacify you and trying to do his job. Oh sweet Goddess. You had pulled your hair into an angry bun. He hated the angry bun. 

“Tell me I embarrass you. I make one mistake at the dinner- who needs that many forks anyway?” 

Earlier that day you had the opportunity to dine with the princess. The food was rich, the wine was lovely, and there were way too many forks. Link had been the Princess’s protector for years, and knew the art of fine dining. You on the other hand had stumbled over which one to use and kept having to check who was using what, all while Zelda trained her eyes on you. 

You grumbled as you pinned the bobby pins into your hair tightly. It was trick you learned long ago, when going for a fight you never leave you hair out long. Too easy to grab. Not that you were expecting to fight...

“You don’t get up in the middle of the night for another woman Link.”

_Easy, love. That is the Princess._

“She’s another woman, pulling my man out of bed in the middle of the night.” You grumbled slipping on your chain mail and going for your tunic, “Said Man is telling me not to go.”

He hated it when you had a point.  
He got down on his knees as you sat on the bed and pulled your emerald tunic straight. He laid his head on your knee and embraced you around your middle. You were silent as he hugged you tightly. You ran your fingers through his hair and stroked his ears. It was hard to stay mad at him. 

“Fine.”

Twenty minutes later in the royal gardens you followed Link to meet with Zelda. The princess was curt and royal at the meeting and you couldn’t help but notice the bags under her pristine eyes. She was tired. She soon as she gave Link his instructions he bowed and turned to leave. 

“(Your Name), stay with me a while.”

You looked up at the princess, then looked at Link who shrugged. 

“I promise to only keep you for a minute.” She said softly.  
You wandered up to Zelda and took a knee. There was long moment as you heard Link’s footsteps retreat, and the garden doors shut. It was just you and the princess, alone in the castle garden, “I understand that you are, intimate, with Link. What are your intentions?”

“Pardon me Princess?”

“Link has been a good friend and servant of mine for years. As such I owe a duty to him as much as he does to me” She was paused heavily, and for a moment you could see a light shining off of her, a timeless light that you saw once before with Ganon in the world of twilight. She bore the crest of wisdom, “Speak now, if someone is concocting a long and tedious plan to use you against him and you need help. Or perhaps you just wish him for money and fame. Not many heroes are as young as him, I understand. I may be wrong and beyond all the dangers that come for him, you actually may love him.” 

“Of course I love him” you murmured enamored by the light. 

Zelda was shimmering, overflowing with the triforce that she carried. It was a bright pure light that exuded around her and bleached her aura. Somehow deep in your heart you knew that was what she was doing. She was using her power to detect lies from you.

You just knew.

Zelda wore an expression of surprise as your gaze met hers. You understood that over all people and all lifetimes, Link was special to her, even if it wasn’t a romantic relationship at the moment. As he protected the princess Zelda and her kingdom, she would protect his mind.  
In the silence of the garden, as you watched what no one else could see, that you could trust Zelda. She would not harm you or Link. Someday, the two of you could probably be friends. 

You bowed your head softly, “Is that all Princess?”

“Yes” she whispered softly, “and I must know. You can see the power of triforce?”

“It’s a gift.” You shrugged your shoulders, “ever since I met Link, I’ve changed.”

She nodded her head slowly before excusing you. You left and met Link out in the hallway, breathing out a sigh of relief as he held your hand. You’d be happier when you both left Hyrule, the castle was a little rich for your blood.


	29. 028: Record

Sky Loft. 

This was a beautiful place, the best place to be as far as you were concerned. No cloud had a better piece of the sky, with the fewest tornados and storms. 

Speaking of beauty. There was no one there as beautiful as him, the quiet boy with the dirty blonde hair and the smile. The one who flew so effortlessly on the huge red bird.   
You had never brought up the courage to talk to him, and even in this small village you were sure he had no idea you existed. How could he? He had all eyes on Zelda, the prettiest girl in town and the mayor’s daughter. Talk about status. You couldn’t compete with that, and for that reason you were so sure that he would never talk to you.

It was early morning, a time just before the sun rose and the banished the dark, and still dark enough to clearly see the shimmering stars. The sky was full of inky purples and soft pinks and the stars so clear you pick one from the sky. The morning twilight was the perfect time to get some solo flying in. No one was ever up this early, and the police force would allow jumping off the island as long as there was light enough for your bird to see you. 

You ran to the edge of the platform and leapt, just in time to make eye contact with the dirty blonde boy and lose your concentration. 

“Whoa-!” you shouted twisting in the air. 

He instantly leapt after you, a look of shock on his face as he dove and reached out for your hand. The wind violently rushed by your face and you choked, unable to whistle over the friction. You reached back for him and he clasped onto your forearm pulling you in tight. 

“Don’t let go! I’ve got you!” 

“Okay!” 

He whistled so loud against your ears as the thick cloud cover below came closer and closer as you plummeted. You could see the brilliant red bird coming into view. It opened its beak wide and said-

NIEGH

You were startled awake by the sound of Epona whinnying loudly as Link pulled out a fat carrot from the supply bag and was attempting to keep it from her. This carrot was for soup, not horses. But the mare had other ideas as she shoved her entire head into Link’s chest and lifted him from his spot on the ground, demanding the vegetable. She stamped her hooves impatiently as Link was forced to give up and handed over the carrot. He huffed irritated as Epona took the large carrot from him and trotted over to your horse who had been silently nibbling the grass. Epona stamped her hooved hooves got the horse’s attention and pleasantly began sharing the orange vegetable with the grey speckled stallion. 

Looked like Epona liked your stallion better than you did. Link had brought you this majestic creature only two days ago when the two of you had taken what you needed from Hyrule town. He was big and strong, but much slower than Epona, which meant you were far safer on this beast than on your last mare, but you felt that a carriage full of screaming children could pass you at a run.

Safety was what Link was after, after all the garudo tribe you were going to visit wasn’t known for their pleasant demeanor. He’d rather the horse be able to take a few arrows in its flank than not. 

You sat up and groaned before looking over the map. You are a two days ride away from the desert. Link caught your gaze.

_Did you sleep well?_

“I slept fine, thank you. Had an odd dream though.”

He tilted his head to the side questioning.   
You shrugged your shoulders, the dream already starting to fade from your mind, like the music from and old record that was dusted over. It crumbled away


	30. 127: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~!  
> First never before seen post of 150 Bottled Fairies, on Archive. 
> 
> I see you all out there reading while I post!  
> The deal on Luna was that I would write snippets in response to reviews. Now you all have THE MASTER LIST in the first chapter. Gimme a hint on which prompt you want to see. Or just review and get your username written in the beginning of the chapter.  
> As always, thanks for stopping by!  
>  **~Bluemoon**

127\. Home

The more he thought about the various places he had been, the more he was sure. He had lead a nomadic lifestyle since he was old enough to carry a backpack. No place was home really.  
He always knew that one day he would be too old to sleep under the stars. He would be too hard of hearing to knock out monsters, and some young kid with a sword would have to carry him out of a blazing inferno. Eventually even he would have own a place where he could put his head to rest at night, and give up seeing spectacular sights and meeting new people.

Those thoughts used to scare him. 

He imagined, being old and tired, living in Hyrule with Zelda coming to bother him with trivial things and politics. He dreaded that his bones would grow tired and not be able to withstand a bump on the hip, let alone a break. He would have nightmares of white curly hair growing out of his ears, deafening him and having little kids guide him around the market place day after day. Home had been a place for the weak and the sick and the old. A young man like him, didn’t need a home. That’s what he told himself. 

Then you showed up, and suddenly he had thoughts of home. Suddenly the idea of home didn’t seem so ill-conceived. 

Home was where you were.

You were the spectacular sight in the morning. You were engaging fight somewhere in the afternoon. You were the passionate lover in the night who asked for more when he was spent. Maybe his bones would ache, not with age, but because he had carried you through a doorway into a house that you made a home. Maybe a young woman at the market would be his daughter, and she would always view him as her hero. Maybe, someday, those kids who helped him around the market would be his grandchildren who would braid his hair and giggle about their day. Maybe even after doing all those little errands, you would be there at the end of the day, smiling. 

“Link, are you okay?”

He blinked realizing that he spaced out for a moment while cuddling with you in his lap. He nodded absently, and you curled up and shut your eyes. He sighed softly. 

This was home.


	31. 114: Decision

The village had been suffering from a golem problem for months, this is what drew you and your mute hero into the volcanic area. It had been about a month since he pulled you from village under the moblin attack, and you had refused to leave his side. He had tried to make you stay behind in order to kill the creature himself. You weren't very well versed in fighting, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to you. Besides, golems were notoriously stupid, it would be easy to sneak up on it. 

So when he got tangled up in the monster's grasp, it came as a surprise. 

Link swallowed as he saw you bolt your arrow through the heat and smoke. He had left you at the village, but here you were, trying to put up a fight. He struggled in the monsters grip, swinging his sword wildly, and paused only for the smallest of moments to take in the sight of you. The way your hair framed around your face as the hot wind blew made you look like an angel. No, not an angel, a goddess. 

His heart stopped in his chest. Never in all his life had anyone made his heart skip a beat. He would worship the ground on which you walked forever. 

The arrow flew and met it's mark in the fire golem's exposed chest gem. Link yelled as he was thrown to the ground. The golem crumbled, and fell to dust in a dramatic fashion. You went to Link and gently pulled him up by his arm. 

"Are you alright?" you asked, dusting the hot ash from the monster off his clothes. All hints of the beautiful goddess was gone from your face, the certainty replaced by his worried companion "I got him in time right?"

He nodded weakly.

"Oh you were right, I should've stayed in the village, what if he had seen me?" you fretted. 

Link held onto your hand, and you looked up at him. 

_stay with me_


	32. 144:Nervous (Twilight Promise prt1)

144\. Nervous

To say you were nervous about meeting the fabled gerudo would be a lie. You were certain that you were going to need a potty break by the time it was over, if not sooner. They were fierce, deadly, and obviously not in the mood to talk politics; they had shot arrows at your horses as you drew near. This group was small, but battle ready, they had taken refuge of the edge of the Hyrulian territory and the desert. From the looks of it they were settling in for a long stay, tents had been pitched and defenses had been made. The skulls of moblins decorated the bloody spikes around their camp. It was easy enough to see why their presence concerned Zelda. 

The gerudo had a bad reputation for stealing men and high jacking carriages to help their population. With a ratio of ten to one, in the female favor, it was easy to see why they would go out of their way to kidnap travelers.  
Of course that was just a particularly nasty stereotype. 

The only thing that could be said for certain was the gerudo were secretive and had warrior women for their front lines. 

Link pulled Epona in front of your stallion and cocked an arrow back. He shot it, and it landed several feet in front of the gerudo camp. It wasn’t one of his usual arrows, this one was gold with white plumage laced with the Hyrulian peace symbol, a sign for negotiation. There was long moment as you watched the guards take the arrow into camp, and waited as a very important looking woman appeared holding the arrow. She was beautiful, long red hair, long nose, the tell-tale golden eyes, sun kissed skin, very slight frame, but had the air of leader about her. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her torso, and you could see scars along her arms. They had been fighting recently. 

Link hurried and got off his horse, he recognized this woman. He gave a few excited steps and stopped short when she grabbed at the knife on her hip. She was not pleased to see him. 

“Link, I see you are still doing the princess’s work.” 

He nodded, and waved his hand back at the vast dessert. 

“He wants to know why you’re not in the dessert.” You called out from the back of your stallion.

The woman seemed annoyed at you. She looked at you and back at Link, “The sands have been poisoned. Our king has tried to destroy us and our sages are slain. We will not return there.” 

Link looked out into the dessert, and looked back at you. 

“Zelda will look at this as an act of war for invading the land of Hyrule.” You said, “It’s dangerous to stay here. You must return to where you came from.”

“I would rather face the wrath of the triforce than that of the poison sand. I am Nabooru, leader of the gerudo” she said, “Tell your princess we will not be leaving this land. If she forces us we will fight.” 

Link was shaking his head fiercely, holding up his hands as he closed in the space between the two of them. He gently touched her shoulders, but was rejected as she put both hands on his chest and pushed him back. 

“More are coming, and we will go down fighting” she barked. You could see her straining between pride and pain. The shadows forming under her eyes only darkened and your body ached in sympathy for her. There words unsaid written all over her face, untold horrors, imagined fears become real. She was scared. “We have lost our land, our history, it will not be me who loses our people.” 

She looked at Link, and look on his face was almost pitiable

“Have you forgotten our ways so easily brother?” she questioned, she looked like her heart might break.

He shook his head ‘no’ and clasped her hand. Nabooru’s knees buckled, and he pulled her up into his arms, cradling her the guards ran out. 

Two able bodied women took their leader from Link and carried her back inside the camp. You could see inside their camp for moment before they reasserted their moblin headed spikes and dragged the heavy wooden gate shut. There were children in there, little girls, civilians and wounded soldiers. Some of them bore hideous marks, their skin stained black as if they had been dipped in ink. You would swear in that instant you saw some of the black climb up an injured woman’s face. A virus? Magical residue? Nabooru had mentioned poison in the sands, and a murderous King. What had happened? 

Zelda was wrong to fear the gerudo, they were refugees, when she needed to worry about was what pushed the proud race from their lands. 

You looked out into the shifting sands as the sun began to sink over the visible dunes. You could see something out of place, a black thing hanging in the sky suspended apparently by nothing. 

“What in the name of the Godess is that?” 

He nodded, his eyebrows furrowed.

 _I see it._

Link pulled himself onto his horse and kicked her into a run. You rose after him as the sun shimmered away and darkness and pale stars replaced the light. You never thought you’d miss the sun. You realized that you were afraid that this might be a last time you saw the glowing hot sphere again. Whatever happened next, you were sure you weren’t going to like it.


	33. 134: Sealed (Twilight Promise prt2)

(Twilight Promise prt2)

The horses ran on into the night, the sound of their hooves hitting the sand was the only sound that echoed over the dunes. Nothing was here. Nothing else breathed or moved the further you and Link rode into the desert. Even the wind seemed to die the closer you got to the ominous black thing that hung in the sky.

Soon it was obvious why everything in the desert had high tailed it out of the vicinity. You could see shapes in the sand, broken tents, hands reaching up, monster hides ripped to shreds, and haunted heads rolled over dark patches of sand… At least you were telling yourself it was a dark patch of sand. Goddess let it just be shadows playing their tricks.

 Link pulled Epona to a halt when something black loomed nearby. You stopped. You had seen this thing before in the twilight realm when Shadow Link had stolen you always all that time ago. It held a desert flying plant monster in its massive grip and slammed it into the ground, killing it.  You squeaked in horror, and thing turned its drooping flat head in your direction. It stepped forward.

You did then, literally, the only thing you could think of. You grabbed Link who was shocked that you leapt at him, and barreled the two of you over into the sand. Without missing a beat you whipped a bit a magic at the flank of your horse, making him run and Epona ran after him. The beast chased after your horses angrily, not noticing the two of you in the sand bank.

The two of you lay there in the sand in silence, your head dug firmly into the chainmail that covered Link’s chest, listening to the whinny of your horses as they ran for their lives away from the twilight monster, and shriek of the creature as it crashed over the sand after them. You didn’t dare to move until the sounds died down. Finally there was silence.

Link pulled you up from the sand bank, and dusted you off.

_You’re crazy._

“I’m sorry I set it after the horses.”

_It was guarding something. It’s a sentry._

Link had already moved past the fact that you had basically sacrificed the horses and your main source of transportation for this quest. He was already walking past were the creature once stood, and began climbing over the dune. He waved at you when he reached the top, and you joined him.

“Oh my.”

A ruined tower stood in the desert, a monument of knowledge and talent. Around this structure was a thinly glowing wall, and above that, the weird black and blue portal that suspended in the air.

You squinted, “That looks like the twilight.”

“It is”, came a new voice.

You blinked and stared at the strange imp that you had only seen once before. Midna smiled at you, ignoring that she simply popped up out of nowhere.

“Congratulations on making it this far. The twilight is under the control of a mad king, and is trying to invade your world. It’s up to you to stop it.”

“Why us?” you whispered

“Because he’s a hero, and you can survive in the twilight without changing. I’d do it myself but I’ve been cursed, with little bitty hands”, she said waving her tiny hands at you, “Can you imagine me trying to pick up anything? You’ll be fine. Besides, he owes me a favor for helping him rescue you before.”

Link nodded sourly.

“Alright, what do you want us to do?”

“A magical mirror. The mirror acts as a doorway between the worlds. It sent him into the twilight, but he shattered it, and kept a shard. The mad King is trapped with his subjects in the twilight realm. The only thing that can break him out for good is the rest of the mirror that’s held in the deepest part of the tower that can only be opened by the hero of time. As long as it exists, he can bring his creatures here. I think what you need to do is obvious.”

“What’s that?”

“Bring the mirror back outside of the twilight, and let me destroy it.” Midna suddenly looked sad, “Please, help me fix my mistake.”


	34. 124: Bite

He found himself fascinated with you. Mostly your mouth. The way your lips moved with each word that you carefully strung on your sentences. The way you bit into soft bread. Your teeth, your lips, your face.

“Link can you not stare at me while I’m eating?” you asked

Link blinked and blushed as he saw he had gotten caught staring at you. He smiled sheepishly as you shook your head in a laugh. He really loved everything about you. 


	35. 36: Heartbreak (Never Let You Go prt1)

**~~~~**

You would never love him.

Your heart belonged to another, someone who he was and yet could never be. That mute. What did he do to deserve you? That disfigured dog forever on his leash, owned by both the triforce and the princess. That fool could never love you, not like you deserved.

Still, across all time and space, you had only appeared once before- at the very beginning, and again now. Both times you had fallen for him.

Even now you were throwing yourself into danger for him by entering the twilight to shatter a mirror. He didn’t deserve you. He didn’t love you. You belonged somewhere safe and sweet, on a pedestal where no one could ever harm you.

You didn’t have to love him for him to love you. Though his heart was breaking, he made his choice. He couldn’t let you face Gannon. You deserved better. You deserved a clean slate.

So when you and Link returned from the twilight, mirror in hand, he snuck in behind you. He watched the way you moved, the tired smile on your face as you congratulated the victory. It would be as painless as possible. He only doubted himself for a moment, then drove his sword through the back of your neck, severing your head.  

The light faded from your eyes in an instant.

You didn’t even know you were dead, your soul simply wandered back into the arms of goddess, far beyond the reach of the ageless hero.

Link screamed as the dark form of himself committed a crime he would never forgive. It was not by any beast that you were slain, but by the shadow of his own hand. His heart shattered across time lines and space. From that point on, any time Link saw darkness within himself, he destroyed it without hesitation. He stayed by Zelda’s side as he, the great hero of time, mourned the love of his ageless life. There was never another you.

Never.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This Never Let You Go series is dedicated to Pup!
> 
> Sorry it’s a bit dramatic. But.. I start watching the Zelda Breath Of The Wild. It’s fantastic and I love it. There’s a lot of elements that I want to dig into, but with the world we’ve got here, it’s too difficult. So! We’re hitting the reset button. We’re getting a new world, a new you~


	36. 55. History (Never Let You Go prt2)

 

The triforce, the goddesses, the princess of wisdom, her courageous knight, and the ageless enemy that sought only power: These were the constants of the world of Hyrule.

 Around these things the world was built and destroyed, drowned and had life breathed into it over and over again. These things were perpetual, spinning the world around them in a wild chaotic dance into infinitum, sewing the history of everything that ever was.

From this sea of chaos that looped around the pillars that defined the world, came you.

Why did you come and stay for a while the foot of the courageous, ageless knight? So many had come to stare in awe at the fierce deity, only to be swept away before he learned their names and faces. The people of the world were soft like clay, not made from the firmer stuff of time and space. They never stayed long, always seeking a new adventure in the world that was yet to be.

Not you though.

You, who were of earth and magic and song. You had stayed for a while longer, and sang to him, beautiful words of love and loss and longing. It had been so long since he had seen a face that was genuine among the people. So he, beloved of the triforce, offered you an opportunity.

Just once. Just come to this new world with him once and fly in the sky. He would show you a great many things, together you would overcome obstacles and have a grand adventure.

You agreed. 

The first world you visited was large with sky full of promise. You flew with him and the princess on magnificent birds and he showed you a grand adventure. For a while, while that skyward world lasted, you were happy.

Then all too soon, that world ended.

The world was drawn back into the chaos of its beginnings, and you were taken up along with all the other people and things. The hero never forgot you. Years passed, a millennia and yet no time at all to the hero of time. Then, the impossible happened. You came back. Your soul touched his, and he knew he couldn’t let you go.

He took you on adventures across the land. He showed you great fairies and rolling hills. He took his time memorizing the fleeting figure of your body and caressing every inch of you. Then felt his heart break as his own shadow betrayed someone so beautiful. Someone he loved. The only one he loved. The world without you, wasn’t worth the fight. You would never come back. Why should you? The fierce deity, the hero of time, mourned.

It is said that after that point the hero had become despondent. It went down in legend that the hero of time who was reborn again and again to save the world, had no personality. The people would portray him as a young man clothed in green, and nothing more. He went through the motions, following the rule of the princess the only constant in his long, long life.

The hero was tired and heartbroken, and thus his vessel was weak. The princess in her wisdom had been able to sense his spiritual apathy, and thus in this new great world, she assigned new guards to help lighten the load. The powerful enemy, sensing the hero’s weakness put together a clever plan. This game they had been playing for ages would finally come to a close.

~*~

It is said that the hero had been distracted when Gannon’s forces took over Hyrule. He had nearly gotten killed like many of his other comrades due to his despondence. If it had not been for Zelda sealing the calamity of Gannon within the walls of the castle, the world would’ve been destroyed. Still, even she was not strong enough to defeat Gannon. It would take a heart of courage to land the last blow.

Link was in no shape to fight anymore, his body mangled in the attack of Gannon’s force, only his will to protect her kept him alive. So Zelda plotted and planned, and came up with a solution. Link needed to rest, she would hold the barrier and let Gannon stew in the castle made his prison.  Zelda put Link within a sleep that would heal his tortured heart and broken body. A hundred years passed.

Link dozed, his courageous spirit rested.

Then he felt it, like a pull on his hand. He heard it, like a song on the breeze. You were here again, in the world. Link sat up out of his stasis and looked around the old temple he had been sleeping in. For the first time in ages, he felt alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again~ Dedicated to Pup!
> 
> We're entering a whole new world, a breath of fresh air!


	37. 060:Miracle (Never Let You Go Prt3)

Link’s heart was racing in his chest as he ran. He knew his quest was to defeat Gannon, save the princess, to save the very heart of Hyrule. But all that could wait. Someone more important, so very rare, who had been missing from his heart for decades, centuries, a millennia- yes he was being dramatic, but to hell with it. He had to find them. He had to find _you_.

Link had never felt so desperate in his life. He had practically run past the ghost of the King of Hyrule, dancing on his toes when he found out the old man was holding the very glider he needed to get off this plateau. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he dodged through ancient guardians, and sliced every moblin in his path. Life was so fleeting, so precious, he had to get to you. Memories from life time’s ago had been filling his mind ever since he woke up in the temple. This was rare thing for Link- to remember lives before the one he was currently living. No, memories were kept back for Zelda and Gannon. Wisdom needed to learn from the past, and Power never forgot. Link usually kept no memories of the past, he only gained this unyielding courage and the will of justice.

Still, he remembered you. He knew you. He was filled with an undying hope as he clambered over large grassy hills and slid down mountain sides. 

Things popped in and out of existence all the time.

Why shouldn’t _you_ make a reappearance?

Would you know him? Would you remember?

He ignored his quest for the first time ever as he doggedly sought you out. Your soul burning like a beacon in this world, calling to him, calling over the wind. He was coming for you.

Somewhere in the world you felt a tug on your very being. You adjusted a pack on your shoulder as looked around, no one was there, but you were certain. Someone was calling for you.


	38. 112: Meeting (Never Let You Go Prt 4 Fin)

112: Meeting (Never Let You Go Prt 4 Fin) 

Imagine if you will, that you have this nasty feeling that someone is looking for you. At first it was just a wisp of an idea, but as days flowed by it became less of an idea and more like full blown paranoia.  
Perhaps, this is the reason why you decided to take a little trip. Surely a little ride through the endless valleys atop your loyal steed would ease your senses. Your horse was the best horse in all of the land, as far as you were concerned. She was lovely and strong with a bleach blond mane and a deep rust coat. They called her breed the hero’s pony, but to you, she was always Epona.  
It had been a relatively silent day as you leisurely rode your horse. As you predicted, the ride did soothe your frayed nerves. There was always something so calming about the riding your mare along the green fields, it made you feel safe. Perhaps you would make a trip to see the zora, and swoon with the other women over prince Sidon for the weekend. 

Say what you will, he was an impressive specimen~

You were knocked out of your thoughts by the sound of something charging up. A high pitched ringing that could only be the sound of something mechanical. But there was nothing there. You were alone, aside from the ruins that already been reclaimed by the grass. You stared in disbelief as you watched the stones of the ruin move and clank to life. It pulled itself free from the earth like a slumbering spider beast, and its great pink eye leered at you. 

This, mused a very unamused part of your soul, was how you died. 

At least, that’s what you thought. That thought died as suddenly as it was born though- Because suddenly, a young man dropped out of the fucking sky, right behind you, on the back of your mare. 

Kid you not.

Some random guy sailing in the sky on a kite, which you later found out he was holding onto with his _bare hands_ , landed behind you on your horse. You stared in shocked horror as an arm wrapped around your torso and the other gripped the reins of your horse. With swift precision, this stranger kicked Epona into a gallop, she reared and took off over the hills just as an energy blast plummeted into the dirt where you once stood. Your senses flared as this stranger held you tight to his chest, galloping away from the danger as quickly as possible.  
Finally he pulled Epona to a stop and slid to the ground. He held out his hand to help you down, and you took it, your heart still racing. You stumbled into him, and felt a connection to something you hadn’t felt before. You met his gaze and realized with a very small amount of dread that you had been found. 

“Hello” you said, still very much shaken, your heart pounding in your ears. 

_Hello_ , he said without words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how much joy it gives me to see stunts like this pulled in Breath of the Wild. STUNTS~!


End file.
